December 28th, 2013 Conversation (Mike didn't show up)
Overview Having waited for Mike to appear for much longer than usual, many people are discouraged and discover he won't show up. Some jump ship, some disappear, some are more insistent. Chat 9:40 Edudpah: Yay for google. 9:40 Spotxspot: PMSTwin 9:41 Edudpah: #/ » huh, that didn't work. » Kappa 9:41 Irawesome12: BibleThump 9:42 Techscience: So many faces... 9:42 Spotxspot: Mike ResidentSleeper 9:42 Default_everything: Kappa Level 38-----> Keepo 9:42 Irawesome12: lol 9:42 Glackenburgen: stahp 9:42 Kissarmy110936: my be he got more stuff from his gf and is doing stuff lol 9:44 Mod Hatter_gal: For nearly two hours? 9:44 Edudpah: He's checking his stock portfolio, probably. 9:44 Default_everything: must be one hell of a party 9:44 Spotxspot: Maybe he got suckered into a family reunion like I did yesterday 9:45 Irawesome12: lol 9:45 Glackenburgen: mike please miek i ned u 9:45 Kissarmy110936: i dont know i did stuff for 5 hours 9:46 Redbear773: my moneys on he fell asleep, or doesnt have power or internet. he nomally announces it on FB if he gets called in 9:46 Kissarmy110936: but im sure its work has to be some ones shitty back up the water line lol 9:46 Redbear773: well unless the call was really early i guess 9:48 Glackenburgen: cut my life into pieces 9:48 Edudpah: How many pieces? 9:48 Asscheeksofjustice: Glack, if your going to bitch so much, just watch an old stream you missed. 9:48 Default_everything: glack go get your pops 9:49 Kissarmy110936: ant that a song cut my life into piecs this is my last rezort 9:50 Redbear773: i tried to watch mikes snatcher stream from last x-mas but the vid wont load says not availible in this quality, i tried diff qualitys 9:50 Mod Hatter_gal: Damn 9:50 Bernkastelwitch: That happened to one of his other old videos and a few weeks later it got fixed. 9:51 Glackenburgen: CUT MY LIFE INTO PIZZAS THIS IS MY PLASTIC FORK 9:51 Redbear773: guessing cas it was so long, he should stream it again, make a weekend of it and upload to u tube 9:52 Edudpah: Hatter, get mike to come. » Use your magick. 9:52 Kissarmy110936: red i get that to i cant watch that one to 9:52 Mod Hatter_gal: He's not on Skype. » So my magic won't work. 9:52 Kissarmy110936: well he is just on away 9:52 Redbear773: use the telepathic hat 9:53 Spotxspot: Use your lich powers Nox 9:53 Default_everything: dance party » skeletons 9:53 Techscience: I'm having a fun Saturday, as it is. 9:54 Bernkastelwitch: And yet no one goes up and says "Use your Witch powers Bern". > : / 9:54 Mod Hatter_gal: I tried talking to him, but no answer. 9:54 Default_everything: Well they haven't really been reliable in the past so sorry 9:55 Bernkastelwitch: Maybe it's like that one week where he overslept~. 9:55 Default_everything: he needs a break 9:55 Edudpah: NO » Breaks are not allowed. 9:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Don't be selfish. 9:56 Default_everything: Yeah Mike's got a hard job and he has to entertain us on weekends 9:56 Edudpah: It's for Mike's own good. 9:56 Default_everything: He works for his money which is why he deserves it unlike the cancer 9:56 Edudpah: 9:56 Kissarmy110936: i was told he makes millone a year 9:59 Glackenburgen: miek 10:00 Default_everything: who wants me to play drums » All in favor say nay 10:03 Mod Hatter_gal: No 10:03 Pyroblade: Oh look a Crappy Pasta watch?v=_MuVLys5VNk 10:06 Tolah273: Woot just beat the pumpkin boss in swagman on my playstation arg fucking game. That shit id got so far into the game and then i fell off platform and i could not continue i had to start over 10:06 Mod Hatter_gal: Welp 10:07 Tolah273: why am i even playing swagman 10:07 Glackenburgen: all is lost 10:07 Tolah273: yes 10:08 Mod Hatter_gal: Good question. 10:09 Bernkastelwitch: One of us needs to fight a boss via dubstep in order to save all of us~. 10:09 Tolah273: that was quite amazing 10:09 Pyroblade: Thats one way of puting it 10:09 Tolah273: just out of nowhere dubstep 10:10 Pyroblade: Too bad no one shouted "CALL 911 NOW" during it 10:11 Default_everything: wubstep 10:21 Bernkastelwitch: Doo doo doo~. 10:21 Default_everything: Doodoo 10:21 Glackenburgen: meek 10:21 Default_everything: Albert is a big stupid doodoo head 10:21 Bernkastelwitch: I could use this time to work on the RPG but I'm lazy right now~. 10:22 Default_everything: God dam- fuck it I get lazy too 10:22 Bernkastelwitch: Default, what class do you want to be? Knight, rogue, or mage? 10:23 Default_everything: whatever let me use knives, give me the status effect powers because that's what I'm doing in my project 10:23 Bernkastelwitch: You're making a new one~? 10:23 Default_everything: It's now "new" It's the "real thing", because the war game was sort of an "introduction" or "pilot" of some sort 10:24 Bernkastelwitch: Any characters you're gonna use that weren't in the war game? 10:25 Default_everything: The characters that weren't in the original war game will be optional recruitable characters, ripping mechanics from suikoden and legion saga here » And of course, you gotta catch/recruit em all if you want the good ending 10:26 Bernkastelwitch: Can you make HUNK an optional character or at least a special move for me if I am playable? Just some reference to the gimp. Just throwing ideas. If you want, I can send you some music for ideas. I have some music that Mike uses like Space funeral~. 10:27 Honeydew13357: Is there not a steam tonight? 10:27 Mod Hatter_gal: I guess not. 10:27 Glackenburgen: GUESS NAIT 10:27 Bernkastelwitch: Seems like a no Honeydew. 10:27 Honeydew13357: :( 10:27 Default_everything: I'm doing what I plan to do, if you want I can try to reference GIMP, but I can't really make him anymore than a reference because I have no idea what I could do with him 10:28 Bernkastelwitch: Maybe if there's a house maybe add him in as an NPC or some sort of stuff that references his existence like sticky slime or a gimp mask. 10:28 Default_everything: I'll figure something out » At least I'll try 10:29 Bernkastelwitch: My RPG is similar to that, at least party member-size wise. Though last I counted it was 40-60 characters. Most of them you get during the "Stream Hostage Rescue" arc. » Which is in between "Save Vincent" and "Save Bern" Arc's. Yeah three of the arc's involve Mike saving people from the stream. 10:30 Techscience: I just get back, and Im already scratching my head in confusion. 10:31 Default_everything: Me and bern are being dumb nerds :P 10:31 Bernkastelwitch: We're talking about each others Mike RPG's~. 10:31 Techscience: I'm putting my money on Default, his RPGs have shown potential. 10:31 Default_everything: And I don't want to be too public with mine so how about we just move this to skype 10:32 Bernkastelwitch: Yet nothing I do has potential. » Well I haven't even shown my RPG outside of some dumb test shit and screenshots. 10:32 Techscience: Exactly. 10:32 Bernkastelwitch: And okay Default. » I tried to make a demo but forgot to do so. 10:32 Techscience: So we can't actually establish potential if we have no idea. 10:32 Default_everything: Kappa level 38----> Keepo 10:36 Mod Hatter_gal: Meh, I give up. At this point, Mike wouldn't bother streaming. 10:36 Glackenburgen: im shattered 10:36 Irawesome12: ah well. least we got the x-mas stream 10:37 Spotxspot: Eh, I'll keep this open 10:37 Default_everything: keep it open, there may be an explosion and you can use the stream to protect yourself 10:38 Mod Hatter_gal: I- 10:38 Techscience: I don't think anyone is thinking that Mike is gonna stream, Hatter. » At this point I'm just here to enjoy random conversations about randomness. 10:39 Default_everything: FLYING CHEESE MONKEYS XDDDD 10:39 Spotxspot: So is anyone reading something at the moment? 10:39 Mod Hatter_gal: Nope. 10:39 Glackenburgen: Anyone got any ideas for paraody songs for mike i can sing? 10:40 Bernkastelwitch: Bonnie Tyler's "I Need A Hero" In Mikennemonic form. 10:41 Mod Hatter_gal: Ehh 10:42 Glackenburgen: it seems nothing can top mike tales 10:42 Mod Hatter_gal: Nah man. 10:42 Bernkastelwitch: I have it in my RPG in some form. Or at least want to put the song in it somehow. 10:42 Mod Hatter_gal: That song is the right amounts of cheesy and awesome. 10:42 Techscience: Really? I found it to be 100% cheese. 10:42 Glackenburgen: Every now and then i listen to it and think happy thoughts 10:43 Default_everything: tech you're such a PRUDE >:^| 10:44 Techscience: Oi! Don't call me a prude! I don't even care if it made no sense! D: 10:44 Default_everything: You're so prude, you look like... A RAISIN!!! 10:44 Techscience: You horrible, horrible ape! D=< » Hurting my feelings. 10:45 Glackenburgen: whens mike rpg gonna be finished bern 10:45 Mod Hatter_gal: Kiss and make up, you little shits. 10:45 Bernkastelwitch: Not sure. It's taking a long time doing it by myself Glack. 10:46 Glackenburgen: i maek music 4 u 10:46 Default_everything: i'm sorry tech ;~; 10:46 Techscience: But... Kiss ain't here, and I've met makeup. *Ba-Dum-Tsh* » never met* 10:46 Mod Hatter_gal: Did I fucking stutter? 10:47 Default_everything: i'm making an effort ;~; 10:47 Glackenburgen: ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY? 10:47 Techscience: Oh? You call me a prude, and now you're saying sorry? I don't know how to feel about this! 10:47 Default_everything: I'm having mood swings okay ;~; i want to kill babies 10:48 Techscience: Everyone wants to kill a baby, every once in a while. 10:48 Mod Hatter_gal: We need to throw you two in a room and lock it from the outside. » See what happens. 10:50 Techscience: Well. When Tech gets locked in a room, his survival instinct kicks in, at that point, he begins making a shell around him, waiting for the army of vicious, armed penguins to come. 10:50 Mod Hatter_gal: I thought you liked penguins. 10:50 Techscience: I do. The penguins come to kick me out. 10:50 Mod Hatter_gal: Now what if it was empty save for Default? 10:50 Techscience: The shell is to protect myself from predators! Like Default! 10:50 Mod Hatter_gal: And had no windows? 10:51 Techscience: They'd get me out somehow, they're smart penguins. » Or, I could just slumber, inside my shell. 10:51 Mod Hatter_gal: Now what if we removed the door? 10:51 Techscience: Cut through the wall! 10:52 Glackenburgen: I want to masturbate. But I just finished masturbating. 10:52 Mod Hatter_gal: What if the wall was titanium, and you were both strapped together, straight jacket style? 10:53 Techscience: Titanium can be cut through! But knowing that you'll just keep adding 'til it's impossible to cut though. I'd just slumber inside my cocoon-shell-thing until, one day, humans of the future would find me. » Default would probably suffocate. » Poor ape. D: 10:54 Mod Hatter_gal: Or die because we wouldn't feed you anything more than oxygen... 10:55 Techscience: I don't need anything while I'm in my shell! My metabolism outrageously slows down! My defensive mechanism is a tough mofo!... 10:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Look, he called you a prude, but now you're name calling as well. Silly children. » Wow, I'd never expect you to say mofo. 10:55 Default_everything: and that was a stream, sort of 10:56 Techscience: I called him an ape quite a while ago. Yes, an aquaintice of mine is pushing habits onto me. » acquaintance* » One of those habits is the over usage of the word "mofo". 10:57 Pyroblade: Your friend isn't named Sam is he? 10:58 Techscience: No? If this is a reference to something, I am missing it. 10:59 Bernkastelwitch: Gotta go now. Sorry. 11:00 Mod Hatter_gal: Bye Bern 11:00 Techscience: Bye, Bern. 11:00 Glackenburgen: who will be the final one here 11:00 Default_everything: k bye 11:01 Mod Hatter_gal: I dunno. » Probably not me. 11:01 Default_everything: probably a random lurker 11:01 Techscience: I'm going in about 15-25 minutes. 11:01 Default_everything: Who doesn't pay attention to the chat 11:01 Techscience: So I'd assume not me. 11:02 Redbear773: what if i fall asleep with the chat on, does that count? 11:02 Default_everything: I guess 11:02 Redbear773: nice, my name is Me interesting 11:03 Default_everything: oh... twitch just fucked you up » Try to log back in 11:03 Mod Hatter_gal: I did that a number of times. Waking up at six in the morning, with empty chat quite literally sitting across from my face. 11:03 Spotxspot: Last time that happened to me I went to another page and it said I was logged out 11:03 Techscience: Do you fall asleep infront of the PC often, Hatter? o.o 11:04 Mod Hatter_gal: No. » It only happens during Mike's streams. » Like the Crooked Man stream. » I almost missed the ending. » But I literally woke up just in time. 11:04 Glackenburgen: fuck it im watching utube for the rest of the night bye 11:05 Techscience: Huh. Whenever I'm tired, I just go to bed. xD 11:05 Mod Hatter_gal: Bye Glack. 11:05 Default_everything: bye glack 11:05 Glackenburgen: remember the jackrabbit 11:05 Techscience: No real point in watching a stream if I can't even pay attention. Bye, Glack. 11:05 Mod Hatter_gal: I usually sit on my bed as I use my laptop, so sometimes I lay to watch. I know I shouldn't, but I do it anyway. 11:06 Redbear773: there we go had to reload and re-log in 11:06 Default_everything: this is depressing 11:06 Techscience: Hm, Default? 11:06 Default_everything: well shit guitarist stopped streaming 11:07 Psguitarist7: I am a duck 11:07 Default_everything: moo » ok im getting a headache from looking at slow chat now im going 11:08 Mod Hatter_gal: Bye Default 11:08 Spotxspot: Bye Default 11:09 Techscience: Well. It's time for me to go, as well. Getting late. 11:09 Mod Hatter_gal: Bye Tech. » Whoah, don't tell me I actually will be the last. 11:10 Spotxspot: Well there's still like 30 people here 11:10 Mod Hatter_gal: Never mind. 11:15 Tolah273: what alot of people for a none mike stream 11:16 Mod Hatter_gal: Yup 11:16 Tolah273: Anyone streming 11:16 Psguitarist7: Bye. Gonna jump off a duck. 11:17 Tolah273: sounds interesting 11:17 Redbear773: guess i can stream if u wanna watch someone boring drive a truck 11:17 Tolah273: sounds like fun 11:17 Redbear773: ok 11:18 Psguitarist7: kidding. i will be on till i pass out 11:18 Redbear773: settin up 11:19 Psguitarist7: You aren't boring. MY stream was boring. 11:19 Mod Hatter_gal: Actually, I'm gonna give up for realsies. See you chaps next week, I guess. 11:19 Psguitarist7: Alright 11:20 Redbear773: kk nighty night 11:25 Kingkindness: Mike why has thou forsaken us 11:40 Glackenburgen: is everyone dead? 11:40 Redbear773: im streamin...sumthing i think 11:41 Glackenburgen: fuck it 11:54 Garrythe3rd: Nobody here? 11:55 Spotxspot: Mike didn't turn up 11:56 Garrythe3rd: Well, that blows. Thanks for letting me know. 12:50 Personperson4 rolls away 1:06 Rengesminaev: still waiting,,, Category:Conversation Category:Default